Starting anew
by Tessy Emmanuel
Summary: This fiction is after four years of the F4 lives, how they found there soul mates and some reconcile with theirs
1. Chapter 1

**Fan fiction on BOF**

 **I do not own boys over flowers even though I have watched it, this is just from my poin of view.**

 **Introduction:**

 **This fiction is set after four years when so yi Jung came back from Sweden, how the F4 found there soul mates and some reconcile with theirs.**

 **Gu jun pyo**

 **Geum jan di**

 **Song woo bin**

 **Ha jae kyung**

 **Yoon ji hoo**

 **Meo seon yeon**

 **So yi jung**

 **Chu ga eul**

 **Gu's family**

 **Geum's family**

 **Song's family**

 **Ha's family**

 **Grandpa Yoon**

 **So's family**

 **Chu' family**

 **Meo's family**

 **This is the introductory part of fiction, I hope you send your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOYS OVER FLOWERS, THIS IS JUST MY FICTION.**

It was a bright sunny day. though its seem like a normal day for everyone, Ga eul felt like as if something good would happen today, but she dismissed it of woken up in a good mood today.

I was waiting for the bus to arrived, so that I could go to the school I was teaching at then I saw the interview been held at the television on the road, what drew to the screen was a familiar face "Gu jun pyo'' I whispered. When did he come back, the last I heard from Jan di he was in America, so he is back and he looks more matured and serious.

"Ringing of her phone"

"Hello"

"My little sister, always punctuate, on your way to work right" I had to check again to confirm who was calling me.

"oppa!" the person laughed

"Yah! are you back from Macao" Song woo bin always calls me before I go to work anytime he is in Korean, as if he is always checking up on me, I really don't understand why he insisted I call him "oppa " and him referring to me as his junior sister even though if I am to be honest he feels like an elder brother to me.

"Yes I came back last night I didn't want to disturb you before yi…"

"Before what"

"O nothing Ga eul, I meant before you have my head for interrupting your beauty sleep" wow that was close I almost said yi jung name, even though he told me to take care of her, I can't tell her that moreover without yi jung telling me I always look out for her like the sister I never had.

"Oppa I got to go the bus is here bye bye" and I entered the bus.

So how was it, I don't know if you guys like the first chapter of this fiction, I just hope it turns out well.

And thanks to Mkerkau for the corrections, it's almost six years since I last I last watched the movie, but I might change the name let's just keep moving. Kamsamida!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Why does it have to be now that this last minute interview as to happen, I just got back from America and I haven't even seen Jan di, I just wish I could just disappear from here.

"So how does it feel to be back in your country" said the interviewer

"I don't know what to feel I haven't even been to my place, but the atmosphere feels like things aren't the same as four years ago" she should be fast with this interview, I really miss my girlfriend. Then she asked questions about the company like shareholders and stock that I have acquired recently, thinking everything is over now

"Do you have a girlfriend" seriously I didn't come here for this, asking questions about my love life Geezs

"Yes I do" and you are keeping me away from her I didn't say that out loud because I didn't want to be rude but seriously when did I start caring about what people think. Jan di really has changed me.

"It was great having you here today thanks for honoring our invitation"

"It's my pleasure Good day" and I rushed out of there, entered my helicopter and went to find my girl.

I really love voluntary work, and today we are going to a small town to help the sick ones there and why today of all days do I have to sleep past my alarm and I almost missed the bus.

"Yah! Geum Jan di, why are you late" now this annoying sunbae is at it again

"I am sorry" I said even though all what I want to do now is to pluck out his eyes; I am the only one he sees fault in. Thank God there is a space at the back and I sat down there.

"Now what is the excuse today" the voice sounds so familiar then the person the person removed the book he was reading

"Sunbae!"

"Wow Geum Jan di I am trying to sleep here, but it's seems the sleep refuses to come today"

"When you always sleep everyday" I muttered under my breath

"Yah what did you say"

"Nothing sunbae, I was praying for the sleep to come cause the journey is still far"

"Ok" but it didn't take awhile for us to reach there or was it because I was asleep that I didn't feel like we spent much time at the journey. seeing Jan di nowadays I think my heart has agreed to let her go, because every time she speaks with Gu jun pyo there is this smile on her face that I know I can't ever be the cause behind, I am contented that she is happy and also now the feelings I had for her has changed automatically to brotherly love the need to look out for her.

please send your reviews, its gives me encouragement


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Yi jung p.o.v

Arriving at the airport I was so glad that I was back. I didn't tell anyone I was coming back today so I was surprised to see a familiar face and some men on suit matching towards me.

"Seriously Song woo bin you really are over using your resources, how did you know I was coming back today" I was really happy to see him.

"Yo yo my bro" hugging each other the years apart really brought a change in us

" Did you really think you would be coming back and I wouldn't know, when I have connections even at the airport it was enough that Gu jun pyo sneak into the country without me knowing "

"Gu jun pyo is back too" I exclaimed

"Yea the rascal came back this morning I was surprised to see him at the news today that was when I checked the flight record and saw your name there, for arrivals today as well" so that was what happened because I knew I didn't want anyone to know especially Ga eul I wanted to surprised her speaking of which.

"Eh Woo bin now that you are here can you help me make sure my bags are sent home, I need to go somewhere" I said

"Why do I have the feeling that I know where you are going to" woo bin smirked.

…..

The children are very attentive today I was teaching them how to make a cup "is that a house" I told one of them and they all laughed, then I heard the voice at first I thought that I was thinking about him enough already that was when I realized that the kids were looking at something or rather someone.

"You are still putting pressure at your wrist" yi jung said

"Sunbae" I whispered he's back he's back I screamed to myself

"Ga eul is that all you have to say after four years" wow she has gotten more beautiful by the years no more the young girl I knew back then, she is now a grown woman.

"Ajussi are you teacher boyfriend" said one of my student

"Hey teacher said her boyfriend is in Sweden Sir are you coming from Sweden"

"Young lady you are so smart and yes I just got back from Sweden" yi jung replied

Seriously this kids should be quiet now what would sunbae think of me he didn't really put a name in our relationship before he left "ringing " thank God the school bell save me from more embarrassment if this kids were to keep talking.

"Okay it's time to go home now pack your bags and rehearse what you learnt today" that was when his phone rang

"Ga eul I got to take this then maybe when I come back we would have this talk about your boyfriend in Sweden" he smirked and turn away.

…

Jan di / Jun pyo p.o.v

The roaring of the helicopter disturb the medical team and the breeze its came with was so much that they had to braze themselves from the impact of dust, but the person inside was obnoxious to what was happening outside his attention was to find his girl and there was only one way to go about that

"Hey Geum jan di come meet me at the beach side" he spoke through the speaker

Why am I not surprised that he would be one to cause all this pandemonium, seriously when did he arrived that he is already creating all this attention, well this is what I should expect from dating this clot pole but I really do love him even though I don't say it often. Walking towards the place he said I should meet him I was surprised by what I saw the years apart really had a change in why does it feels like he has now matured, maybe it's because I haven't seen him for a very long time.

"Yah Gu jun pyo that was really a show" she told him smiling at him

Wow what am I seeing Geum jan di really changed a lot her hairs are longer now, she now has the look of a grown woman the years really has changed us a lot and she was looking at me with this peculiar like as if I am not really here.

"Jan di ah…" they hugged each other

"Gu jun pyo what are you doing here, we spoke last night but you didn't said you were coming back" I am really happy to see him here

"Were you surprised I am the almighty Gu jun pyo after all" some things never change he still has his childish acts

'Yea yea I know, I am the crazy girl who is your girlfriend and I really should have gotten used to it"

"You really need to cause things are going to change gradually" and he knelt down on one knee "Jan di I know that during our relationship we had so many up and down, oppositions from my mother, problems that come with relationship but we overcome all of them and I want to move our relationship to the next level even though problems would arrive I want us to face them together, and for us to see each other through the good and bad times. Please would you do me the honor of being my wife"

I was already in tears he got me here I was really surprised by his proposal, I never expected that he would propose to me this way it's so romantic and I know he loves me but I didn't expect he would want to marry me I know I can't love anyone the way I love him so as I was about to give my answer to him

"I object" three voices said

I don't think I would be able to update anytime soon, Exams are coming up so if I have any little time I can update more chapters, please send it your reviews

and what do you think about the P.O.V is it okay


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Woo bin p.o.v

The business deal that happened in Macau was very good it was good he had completed the deal without any fight or grudges, but meeting Ha jae kyung there was another story all together because I knew she was fond of having her own way but not to the extent of singing for people in the boat and God help me I had to hear her voice after the torture I and yi jung went through when she took us to a karaoke bar, I never expected that I would be subjected to hear that voice again singing in a boat and that reminds me the first time I saw her wasn't as Gu jun pyo fiancée, she was the one singing that horrible song we heard that day we came to see jun pyo I Macau but why am I even thinking about her. I just found out where Jun pyo was so I called Yi jung to tell him to meet up there so we could surprised him but its seem we were the ones surprised.

Yi jung p.o.v

After receiving the call from woo bin that I had to meet up with him to see Gu jun pyo and Ji hoo

"Ga eul I have to go somewhere now but the two of us really need to talk if I finish early, I would meet you tonight itself but if it doesn't work out then tomorrow we would see" trying really hard not to show my nervousness to her because I know she would be surprised by what I want to ask her.

"But sunbae if it's about what the kids said you don't really have to take offence about it, I just told them that because they were curious about if I was dating and I had no option but to tell them because their mother's were matchmaking me with their sons at home" she really felt like as if she rather be anywhere else but here. But who would dare to match make my Ga eul with someone else, seriously your Ga eul you really are thinking so far already.

"And Ga eul I wonder when you would stop calling me sunbae we didn't go to the same school" talking to her like as if she didn't say anything.

"But you went to the same school with Jan di, so automatically you are a sunbae to me and didn't you heard all I have been telling you" seriously was he going to ignore it like as if I didn't say anything, I am already embarrassed enough already, Ga eul thought.

"well things are going to change very soon and when it does the name you call me would have to change too" and he walked off, grinning like as if he knows something that she doesn't.

I had to hurry to the location where I was to meet my friends, surprising I missed them a lot I arrived there and met with Woo bin.

"What's up with the bag" I asked him because I know we don't really carry bags around

"My bro you made it on time, so how was the reunion with my little sister"

'Do you really have to say it out loud" I said to him that was where we saw Ji hoo, we exchanged hugs then we saw Gu jun pyo proposing to Jan di.

"I object" we all said together don't get me wrong we were really happen that Jun pyo was taking their relationship to another level we just wanted to kid around as punishment for not telling us he was coming back today.

F4 & Jan di p.o.v

"I am really happy to see you guys" said Gu jun pyo smiling at them

"Say someone who didn't bother to tell us he was coming back today" said woobin with a fake angry voice.

"I really didn't expect this from you Jun pyo upon we met last week at my auction" said yi jung looking at him with a fake betrayed look

"You guys are complaining, I was also at this voluntary work with Jan di but it seem he forgot about me when he got back" said Ji hoo sarcastically but looking very happy to see him.

"Seriously guys, I am really happy to see you and moreover I wanted to surprise Jan di because I know I wouldn't be marrying you guys" They all laughed and exchanged hugs

"Sunbae wow you really have changed does she knows you are back" said Jan di to Yi jung the other two knew who Jan di was referring to

"Yah jan di not only Yi jung came back today, didn't you missed your oppa" said Woobin

"Yah! what oppa and Who was supposed to know yi jung was back" said Jun pyo, everyone looked at him with the expression that even if he has changed within the years and matured a bit but his obnoxious character is still the same.

"Seriously Jun pyo you still haven't changed have you" said Ji hoo everyone laughed

"YAH!" They all turned to the new comer, who they were surprised to see here

"You guys were getting engaged and didn't invite me" said the person

"Ha jae kyung" whispered Woo bin.

0000000000000000000000000000000

So how was it after my exams today I just thought about this new chapter and couldn't wait to post it today. And please send your reviews because they give me the seal to write more chapters, and thanks to Mkerkau for your supports and to other who would still send more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

HEADLINES NEWS OF TODAY THE KOREAN IDOLS ARE BACK TODAY WE SPOTTED THE CEO OF SHINHWA GROUP AND HIS FELLOW F4 MEMBERS TODAY AT THE BEACH ITS SEEM THERE WAS A PROPOSAL BETWEEN THE SHINHWA CEO AND THE DOCTOR GEUM JAN DI SO NOW THAT OUR STARS ARE BACK ARE WE TO HEAR MARRIAGE BELLS RINGING;;

"Seriously I help you guess to reconcile and now that you are getting marriage I had to see it at news on online" showing them the headline news on her iPod

"Wow seriously are we still famous like that how did the news even get online so fast when we just found out now ourselves" said yi jung. I was really happy to see them and even though I was teasing about not telling me about the wedding, I was surprised that I didn't feel hurt about them getting married but was so happy for them that means the feeling thought I had for Jun pyo were no more there and also realize that what I felt for him then wasn't love but admiration for the man who could do anything for the one he loves and also I just wish my parents would let me find the one I love than setting me up with just anyone for their business purpose, I just escaped from an arranged marriage they planned for me in macau.

"Unni wow welcome back I didn't know you were coming back today" said Jan di

"Yea I just got back from macau now and I saw the news now "I replied

"How come the news is online already when I am just proposing now are those reporters stalking us" said Jun pyo

"Well there is nothing we can do about it now right; it's all over the internet" said Ji hoo.

Why isn't he saying anything this is the first time I am seeing him quiet what is wrong with him and also why am I even looking at him, why do I feel like I want to know him more "Geezs what 's wrong with me" everyone looked at me it was then I realized I said that out loud

"Jae kyung is anything the matter you seems worried" said Woo bin. why does he as to be the one to ask me that and what's wrong with me I wanted him to talk but why does my heart skips a bit when he spoke to me and I am great at hiding my feelings how does he know I am worried about something

"Me Ha jae kyung worried about something, {Laughing} I am a free bird with no worries" everyone laughed

"On a serious note Unni I haven't even accepted the proposal yet so how come the news is online and how did they even know my name" said Jan di

"What do you mean you haven't accepted did you refused" said Ha jae kyung. Everyone looked at her to know what she would say even Jun pyo looks sad she smiled and said

"I was about giving my reply when these three interrupted and also my answer is… {jun pyo looked at her with sad expression} yes I would marry you" and she hugged him everyone clapped for them and congratulated them.

"Seriously Jan di you got us there I almost thought you would say no" said woo bin. {everyone laughs} he looks really happy that got me thinking when he would find love himself and I kind of felt jealous already for the woman who would capture his heart, seriously what's wrong with me today.

"Oppa like JUN pyo said I am the only one who can stand him" said Jan di

"Oppa" Jae kyung said

"Yes Unni, Woo bin oppa has been like a brother to me since you guys travelled" replied Jan di

"You didn't have to explain to me I was just teasing you to know how Jun pyo would react but it seems he has matured already" replied jae kyung. Why do I have to start blabbing like as if I was the his girlfriend and it wasn't even Jun pyo who reacted I was the one

"Okay we are not really going to stay here and chat right, let's go to the lounge" said Woo bin. Everyone started leaving to go to their respective car when Jan di said

"It seems you are forgetting that I am at a voluntary work with Ji hoo sunbae" said Jandi

"No worry about that, you two have been excused and also clear your schedule for this weekend we are going for the weekend at macau" said gun pyo , referring to the rest of them

"To macau! But I just got back from there" said Jae kyung and looked at woo bin like as if they have a secret that no one knows

"We are going there but to stay for two days then we would travel to new Caledonian for the rest of the week" replied Jun pyo

"But you just said 'clear your schedule for the weekend' [mimicking his voice] instead of the week, Jun pyo we now have responsibility" said Jan di

"But it's been awhile we have all spent time together and if it were my way I would have just the two of go" said Jun pyo

"It's great to see how you care about us "said Yi jung with sarcasm [everyone laughs] "so woo bin who would you come with" asked yi jung

"Why have the attention shifted to me already and i….. [Ringing of two phones]. [jae kyung and woo bin phones]

"Hello Omma no you can't do that haven't you got the reason why I am refusing any of them and now you have set me up again, what you mean my own doing, wait omma omma" and a similar conversation is going with Woo bin and his father

"Woo bin what's the matter" asked Ji hoo, and jan di asked the same to jae kyung

"I am getting engaged" said woo bin and Jae kyung at the same time

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well sorry for the late update and also for suspense but I won't keep you guys waiting, next chapter would be coming up soon….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"What do you mean getting engaged" said Ji hoo. Jun pyo started laughing everyone turned to look at him and they had the impression of 'what is wrong with him now'

"What! seriously Ji hoo for someone as intelligent as you are, you don't know what getting engaged means, seriously and they say you are the clever person among us Hmmmmm clever indeed" said Jun pyo putting his face in a funny way and still laughing everyone one joined him but the reason they were laughing wasn't the same as Jun pyo reason.

"Jun pyo, we all understood what he meant because the news came as a shocked to everyone so that was understanble, its seems you really still haven't growed up and back to the issue at hand, woobin and Jae kyung what do you mean about geting engaged cause as far as i know you aren't dating anyone seriously even to consider marriage" said Yi jung

"You just heard me my dad just told me i am getting engaged and i don't even know who i am getting engaged to and marriage is the last thing on mind right now" said Woo bin feeling frustrated

"Yah my own situation is worse already, after i just escaped from the last one at macau" said Jae kyung and everyone started laughing cause the way she shouted made the tensed atmosphere freeze down.

"Yah its isn't funny" Jae kyung yelled

"Unni that was what we needed you just came at the right time with your humour unlike someone (having an eye war with Jun pyo) and the expression on your face was to die for" said Jan di

"Okay when is this engagement happening" said Ji hoo

"I don't know I am going to meet her tomorrow" said Woo bin

"Same here" said Jae kyung already looking resigned to her fate

"Sorry Unni if there is anything we can do, pls tell us" said another voice who they never realized was there

"GA EUL!" said both Jae kyung and Jan di

"When did you get here and i thought you still had class" said Yi jung smiling at her

"Well if you check your time its almost six and school kids dismiss by three, so i decided to join you guys but I have been here for the past 30 mins ago, listening to you guys" said Ga eul, and to be frank that wasn't her only reason ever since Yi jung said he wanted to tell her something she had been curious and couldn't focus with the kids so she had to dismiss early but she can't just tell them that.

"Six already did we really stayed that long and also there is nothing we can do now so let's us go home its late" said woo bin

"But you know what Woo bin and Jae kyung just meet with your finances tomorrow and also you guys might grow to like them it doen't mean you have to analyse over it or like Jae kyung keep running from it, because one day you would still marry rather than delaying why don't do it now and even though its for business deal try putting your heart in it" said Yi jung. Everyone was shocked looking at him like as if he has two heads. "What" said Yi jung

"I never knew you could make speeches like that and also you suprised us, talking like as if you are already married but we all know you are not and who taught you to be so cheesy because i know its a girl" said Woo bin laughly

"Well let's just say a girl really changed me but we won't start another topic here again its late already" said Yi jung they all left in there respective cars. "Ga eul i would take you home"

"Don't bother Sunbae i can manage" said Ga eul trying to get away fast, how can he be so mean talking about his girlfriend then offering me a lift and here i taught he likes me that's why he wanted to see me, well i won't assume things again regarding Yi jung sunbae, thought Ga eul

What's wrong with her all of a sudden one moment she was happy to be here and now she looks like as if she can be anywhere but here, thought Yi jung

Ga eul p.o.v

I came back home fast never believing that i would end up upset by the end of today but there nothing i could do, i am just a hopeless romantic thinking that Yi jung sunbae would ever love me, so i briush my teeth andtook my bath, check the class work for tomorrow and laid down on my bed but sleep was a misery to me i kept on counting the celling when i thought i could finally sleep i heard music at my window seriously who is that crazy person this night out of curiousity i went to check who was that i was suprise by what i saw.

Yi jung p.o.v

I know i couldn't wait anymore to tell Ga eul how i feel about her after witnessing the way Jun pyo proposed to Jan di I knew that i neded Ga eul not only has a girl friend but also has a wife and i didn't want another another day to pass without confessing my feelings to her, that was whta made me playing that same song i played for her when i took revenge for her on her ex- boy friend because i realized that when i started falling for her was that night and watching her coming down from her house i knew i was doing the right thing.

"Ga eul you have always been the one for me and am sorry its took me awhile to realize that but i just realized that that my feelings for you was always there but i was afraid to acknowledge it and you broke all my principles that i have set for the women i would get involve with and no matter how i fight it you were just there, even when i went to sweden its was the feeling of seeing you again that kept me through the last four years i was there and even though i missed the years of us having a relationship i want to make it all up to you. So Chu Ga Eul would you do me the honour of being my wife" said Yi jung. By now tears were already droping out of her eyes but i really hope its was a good sign of her accepting my proposal but i was surprised by what happen she started hitting me telling me i was a jerk and i was confused thinking i said something wrong

"Yi jung Sunbae how could you and you made me wait all this while and i even thought you had a girl friend when you said some girl changed you" said Ga eul

Oh so that was why she was angry and he smiled at her "I was referring to you silly" he told her pinching her cheeks " So what is your..."

"YES!" SAID Ga eul

"Excuse me what" i told her wanting her to answer me fully

"I agree to marry you Yi jung sunbae" said Gaeul

I was so happy that i didn't know what to do then i kissed her pouring all the pert up feelings i had for her in it...

0000000000000000000000000000000000

So how was it, sorry that i took like forever to update, my laptop got spoilt so i didn't have any means to update sooner so my friend got back and i borrow her laptop. i would be updating 'Coming back' very soon and please keep sending your reviews


End file.
